Conventionally, in order to realize such functions as, for example, amplification of light, splitting and addition of information, several optical devices having the individual functions (in particular, an optical amplifier, an optical splitter, an optical coupler and so forth) are combined to construct a system. Meanwhile, for example, for phase fluctuation, chromatic dispersion, etc., phenomenon which occurs in an optical transmission line, a method is principally employed wherein compensation for such phenomena is performed on the sending and receiving sides of a signal, particularly on the receiving side.
It is an object of the present invention in a first application field to provide a phase conjugate light generation apparatus which has a novel construction application and can be applied to various optical systems.
It is another object of the present invention in the first application field to provide a useful optical system which includes such a phase conjugate light generation apparatus.